Mentos
by Karmastition
Summary: CraigTweek oneshot. Craig wants to renact the Mentos commercial with Tweek, who nervously but quickly obligues.


Title: Mentos, a South Park fanfic

Author: Karmastition

Pairings: CraigTweek (Creek)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, because obviously, I am not Trey Parker or Matt Stone, nor I'm I any of their writers. I'm simply borrowing the characters because I lack a little something I'd like to call a life. :D I also don't own Mentos candy, because personally, I think they don't taste very pleasant, so I don't think I'd want to own them anyway.

Warning: Yaoi, meaning malexmale relationships. If you don't like that, then you can build a bridge and get over it, because I don't care. You're the smart ass who clicked on it even though it clearly said CraigTweek in the summary.

Summary: Craig wants to renact the Mentos commercial with Tweek, who nervously but quickly obligues.

Author's Note: In case you haven't already seen it, in the Mentos cermercial, a guy is sitting down by a water cooler, eating Mentos, when a woman randomly comes up and makes out with him, stealing the Mentos from his mouth. I would've posted this earlier, but my internet wasn't working, so yeah. In fact, this probably wouldn't exist if it weren't for my the breaking of my internet, so I guess something good actually came out of this situation after all. Enjoy! And for all you lurkers: Remember to read and review!

* * *

"You ever see those Mentos commercials?" Craig asked me as we walked out of the deli, and without a doubt, there was a pack of Mentos in his hands.

After taking a long sip of my coffee, I said, more like yelled, "Gah! No!"

Craig gave me a funny, crooked smile, "Hold out your hand."

"Gah! You're not going to try and pull it off, are you!?" That would be WAY too much pressure!

"Of course not, Tweekers. How would you be able to jack it if I took away your hand?" Craig smiled before taking it upon himself to grab my hand and force it open.

"...What!? I don't jack off!" I yelled, but I calmed down, completely disregarding what he had said when I realized that all he had wanted to do was give me a Mentos, but soon enough, the paranoia simply started up once more.

"_Gah! _You didn't poison it, did you!? What if the deli laced it with acid and I become hooked on drugs and my parents kick me out!? Ack!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tugged furiously at my hair.

"No, they didn't Tweek. Trust me. Just eat it, 'cause I want to renact the commercial," Craig said before taking out yet another piece of the candy. He took it and put it in his mouth and swallowed it with no trouble.

"See? I ate one and I'm not a drug addict." I had no idea why Craig of all people would put up with my 'crap', as Cartman so lightly put it, but he did, and I wasn't about to question that.

"O-okay..." I stuttered before putting popping the Mentos into my mouth. It had a minty flavor to it.

He stopped walking and put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a long, deep kiss. To my surprise, and probably to his as well, I didn't spaz and run away. In fact, the kiss calmed me down, and at that moment, I was in my happy place. My therapist always told me to find my happy place, and then I would be calm, but I could never find it, but today, I think I did. I closed my eyes, my body relaxing for one of the first times in my life.

Craig greedily invited his tongue into my mouth, stealing the Mentos and taking it into his own mouth. He then pulled away and rolled his finger over my nose as if fliking a light switch, walking away like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

I watched his back as he continued walking, not bothering to catch up to him, "ACK! What was that about!?" I yelled after him, and he turned his head to face me, giving me an innocent look.

"I told you, I wanted to renact the Mentos commercial," He said simply, and I couldn't help but twitch.

"_GAH!_"

* * *

Haha, poor Tweek had no idea what Craig was talking about, since he's never seen the Mentos commercial. ;D I had that idea in my head for awhile. After watching that commercial, I was like, "Dude, that would never happen." But then, I had a mental picture of Craig doing that to Tweek and I just _had _to write it... Sorry if it's short!

R&R! When nobody reviews my crap, it makes me sad. D:


End file.
